The price of Alucard's freedom
by barnetto
Summary: After manga end, based on up to v8, assuming protaganists live, ignoring Dark Walter plot, and I killed Sir Islands. Someone has cut the bond between Hellsing and Alucard. Who did this and what will Alucard do now? Some AxI, original characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

Story set after end of manga with the following liberties taken: assuming all main protaganists live through,  
original characters, death of Sir Islands, and ignoring unresolved Dark Walter plot.

Story intended to be manga based. Now I think its a bloody mess (manga + my misconceptions +  
influence by fanfic misconceptions + probably character's anime personalities weaseling in) but I'm  
releasing it into the wild. I hope you as the reader enjoy it.  
-------------------------------------------------

She shuffled the papers lying on her desk: reports on yesterday's operations, intelligence  
reports, and another summons to a round table meeting. Once this evening's operations had ended  
she would have a new set of reports to go over. They would have to wait for her attention till the  
next day-- barring any serious incidents, she was planning on catching up on some badly needed  
sleep.

She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Humans were not meant to be  
nocturnal, and she was no exception. As she slid her glasses back on and the room came back into  
focus she caught glimpse of a partially obscured figure to her right.

One of her hands immediately felt for the gun hidden beneath her desk and she tried to peer into  
the shadowy corner of the room with her peripherals. It was only Alucard watching her silently.  
She released her grip on the weapon and wondered at her lingering unease. She must be more tired  
than she had thought. Alucard's entering without her notice was proof of that.

"Alucard," she said quietly. "I will be reviewing this night's engagements in the morning.  
Unless things did not pass as planned then it can wait."

He stayed silent. She was quite aware of the tension in her shoulders and the way she still sat,  
muscles taut and ready to receive and fend off an attack. She rose from her seat at her desk,  
stubbed out what remained of her cigar in the ash tray, and returned the last report she had been  
reading to its stack before leaving.

"If there is nothing then I will be retiring," she said as she passed him. Her hand came to rest  
on the door handle, but before she could pull it open she heard the distinct click of its locking.  
She froze, listening as the hazy fog of sleep now evaporated from her mind. There was no one on  
the other side of the door, but it didn't lock on its own. She stepped back from the door and  
collided with the tall immovable form that had come up behind her.

Integra clenched her jaw in irritation, but made no other move as she waited. He would talk or  
he wouldn't, but she didn't feel like playing games right now. A white gloved finger traced down  
her jaw, across her neck, then slid down the hair lying down her back to tangle itself in the ends.

The vampire leaned in close to her so that his head rested just inches from her ear when he spoke.  
"Something very interesting did happen tonight."

"Open the door Alucard," Integra snapped. And as he made no move she hissed out forcefully,  
"That is an order."

Alucard paid no heed to the order, and instead whispered back, "You did say you would listen if  
things went... not according to plan."

Integra felt anger rising up in her, but at the same time, and to her own surprise, fear. She  
had given him an order and her red fedora'd knight should have obeyed. She turned to face him  
directly, her hair tugging free from his hand as she did so and tilted her head up to look him  
directly in the face. His wide grin was humorless, merely an expression for showing off his  
canines, and his eyes remained hidden behind his glasses (though they likely would have told her  
nothing).

"Make it quick."

We tracked down the vampire that had been travelling across country to just outside of Exeter.  
It became aware of your troop's approach and hid itself in a barn. It appears that it had not fed  
in some time. It didn't reach human habitation before our approach and decided to take refuge in a  
stable. It seems to have tried to bring its strength levels back up by snacking on some farm  
animals. Vermin trash like that have such poor nutritional habits and no refinement in their  
tastes. It stayed hidden during the troop's search of the premises, but I followed the scent of  
blood to the stable.  
When I entered I was ambushed. I don't know whether it expected to live through our encounter,  
or if it was aware of its status as a pitiful low level vampire. Nothing but trash that doesn't  
understand being a creature of the night. I put a bullet in its heart, but something else went off  
as well. I think it cast something, or its death was the trigger for a spell, an enchantment, or a  
curse. I am as you see now.

Integra was leaning back in her desk chair. She had lit up another cigar and was considering  
what to do as she watched the smoke drift upwards. The weapon under her desk and tucked in her  
jacket didn't make for very high odds for putting down a vampire of Alucard's making. She made a  
note to herself to have keep something a bit...stronger on hand. Clearly whatever had been cast  
had lifted the seal binding Alucard to the Hellsing family. She wondered how that was possible.  
There couldn't be many capable of doing such a thing.

Alucard stayed silent after recounting the night's events to her. After several minutes of  
thought Integra stubbed out her cigar again. Alucard had not commenced snacking on the nearest  
available humans after being freed. Perhaps he'd thought it best to come straight home without  
spoiling his appetite for her own virgin Hellsing blood. That was hardly a reassuring thought, but  
Integra smiled despite herself.

"This vampire you killed was a puppet. Bait." said Integra. "We need to find who was pulling  
his strings. I would appreciate it if you could speak to the investigative team."

The vampire smiled, his sharp canines prominent and inhuman in his otherwise flawless marble  
features. Integra continued to regard him impassively. He had not yet harmed any member of  
Hellsing, so it was possible that he would comply with her request. And a request it was. She had  
no doubt that with his new found freedom any further orders she made would simply be ignored at  
best, and at worst... With her ability to command his obedience gone, she pondered if there was  
any way to hold his allegiance, or if he would decide not to bother with games and directly take  
whatever he wanted.

"I have nothing to say to them."

Integra pulled out a pad and sought around on her desk for the pen she had been using before his  
entrance. "We'll look into this," she spoke to Alucard's fading back as he retreated for the day  
to his coffin. The click of the door unlocking was all that met her words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Replacements 

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

Note: I've made some modifications to the previous chapters and then combined them into one chapter (because they were really short). Mostly in the way things were said rather than the content, so if you read them before and don't want to reread you don't have to (but I really really really prefer the way things are written now, and I'm not changing it again without good reason because the story is done.  
-------------------------------------------------

Integra seated herself and took in the faces of the round table members. Almost half of them were new, but all had been trained for their eventual role in protecting England and Integra hoped that they would learn fast to stay out of Hellsing business.

The clock in the chamber struck four, then passed four, and still the meeting did not start. People continued to converse quietly amongst themselves. "Are we waiting for something?" she asked the new chairman. That man had taken over the position of chair after Sir Island's passing. He was the most senior of the round table members left alive following the attacks on London and was a competent, albeit uninspiring, man.

"The newest member is supposed to come today," the new chair answered.

"New member?"

"Yes. Well, it wasn't mentioned in the meeting summons, kind of a last minute addition, but since Lord Island's nephew is still it was decided that..."

The chamber's door open and a young lady entered. She took after Lord Islands in the shape of her eyes and the chin. Aside from the resemblance she shared with him, her appearance was unexceptional; there was also nothing unpleasant about it either. She would have been merely pretty were it not for the expertly applied makeup enhancing her features and the obviously expensive clothing drawing attention to her best assets. One of the other new knights, the one replacing Lord Hastings, rose and helped seat her. She rewarded him with a smile and he eagerly leaned in to speak with her.

Integra's lips compressed slightly in annoyance. This isn't a social gathering. With the addition of the five new knights and the loss of the old, the median age of the round table had been shifted downwards by almost two decades. As bad as the attacks on London had been, Integra was grateful that the turn-over on the round table had not been worse. The replacements had been made quickly so that by the previous meeting four new members had already been inducted. Duke Geoffrey now filled the place of his uncle, the late Lord Hastings. The Earl of Arundel and Surrey, already well liked amongst the round table, had inherited after his father and become Duke of Norfolk. Major-General Bryant Norbert of the army's 2nd division had been promoted to General following Penwood's heroic end and now held his seat. Lastly, the younger Ashcroft had taken over for his father's handling of public relations.

The chair cleared his throat loudly, silencing the assembly. "Everyone, I would like to introduce our newest member Sir Caroline Corinthe Islands. On behalf of the 12 Conventions I would like to say to you that your father proved himself a very brave man. All of us were deeply saddened by his passing, and while it will be difficult for anyone to take his place, I have no doubt that you will do his memory, your family, and this country a great service"

The members of the table gave muffled tones of agreement, and 'Sir' Caroline thanked them all graciously. Integra hoped that she had managed to learn more than manners and a charming smile from whatever finishing school had turned her out. Taking another drag on her cigar, she noticed Caroline Islands surreptitiously examining her. It made Integra feel self conscious and she caught herself straightening her cravat. Her mind growled back, _let her stare_.

The chairman droned onwards with normal round table business. Their public relation's machine now headed by the younger Ashcroft had been working overtime to brand all stories of vampires in London and the dead becoming zombies as conspiracy theory nonsense. Integra listened with mild interest, then stoically sat through the discussion of 'threats' such as immigration, the increase in obesity, flu vaccine shortages, etc. At the end of the meeting he concluded by asking Integra for an update on Hellsing progress.

"Regular forces are now at 70 of our previous numbers, with three platoons in total. The remaining members of the group known as the Wild Geese were absorbed into our forces and have been of great use, especially in training the new soldiers. I would like to request that they be allowed to apply for citizenship immediately if that is their wish. The platoons have been primarily acting as backup for Alucard and Seras, who have been taking point in all operations and have discharged their duty admirably for the past fortnight. They should soon be fit to handle all normal extermination activities. Because of the number of vampires lingering after the invasion we have been splitting our forces and taking on multiple targets simultaneously. At our present rate of success, it is projected that operation levels should return to normal in six weeks time."

"Very good then, thank you Sir Hellsing. Now if everyone..."

"Could I ask something?" interjected the new Sir Islands. She waited for the nodded assent of the chair before turning to Integra. "I'm sorry if this question is...stupid...but most of this is still quite new to me, so I don't know what kind of limitations...I mean..." She looked as if she hoped for some assurance that no one would hold her inexperience against her and no question was too dumb. Integra waited for the question, and instead Duke Geoffrey assured her that they all understood.

"These vampires of yours are so effective, why don't we use more of them? I think we would take less casualties, and if anyone ever tried to attack us again using the undead it would be easier for us to repulse their attack, or is there some reason why this is...I mean if there's some non-strategic...Well what am I saying I don't know the first thing about strategy but I'm just trying to understand why if our enemies would attack us like that why we can't be prepared to retaliate in kind"

Lord Ashcroft grimaced at that suggestion and protested, "Having even one blood sucker out there at all seems like more than enough. I mean, can you imagine one going off on its own and knowing everything about us? I for one would feel much safer putting the two we've already got under lock and key. We should even consider"

"Alucard and Seras belong to Hellsing," Integra cut in. "I determine when and how they are used."

The chair licked his lips nervously as he looked between Integra and the uncontrite Ashcroft. "This round table has full confidence in Sir Integra's judgment, Sir Ashcroft. Incidentally, this meeting needs to be adjourned now. My wife is hosting a dinner party this evening and I mustn't be late."

Integra leaned over the manor's porch railing, not really looking at the exquisitely kept garden surrounding the drive. It had been a charred and bloody mess after the war and the expense of setting everything to rights again had been astronomical. Sir Ashcroft was climbing into his car and studiously avoiding looking at Integra. She wondered, quite uncharitably, whether he might go home and insist on hanging garlic everywhere. His father had been squeamish about their use of the undead, but at least he knew well enough when to keep his mouth shut and had been exceptionally talented at misleading the public. She shouldn't have lost her temper with Ashcroft, but he had no idea how close to the truth he was. Damn, she had left her lighter back in the meeting room. She let her unlit cigar dangle from her lips and hoped her car came around soon.

"Those aren't very good for you," said a cheery voice behind her. Integra didn't bother to turn and greet her company. "They'll stain your teeth, you know. And it'll make your breath quite horrible."

Caroline Islands leaned up against the railing, she reached into her own purse, pulled out her own lighter (it appeared to be pink crystal with a golden flower pattern inlaid), and lit the cigar hanging limply in Integra's lips. "You should be one to talk."

The young Miss Islands smiled brightly. "I only smoke occasionally. Sometimes the world just gets so...stressful. But you know all about that, Sir Hellsing. May I call you Integra."

Integral saw her car pull up in the drive and turned to depart.

"No, wait." The other woman caught her arm. "I wanted to ask...I was hoping that... because you see after my father's death my brother, or even my cousin should have because they were the ones that were taught all this...and I don't know what I'm doing and you're the only other woman here I thought that you might be able to help me because it seems like we really ought to stick together. I wasn't trained for this. Maybe we could be friends"  
"Here's some advice: You don't need to know about what I do, just that when Hellsing makes a request its in England's best interest for you to approve it. I don't make demands lightly." Integra tugged her arm free. She wasn't going to take care of some grown up orphan when her own problems were running loose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

-------------------------------------------------

Walter set the tea tray down on the edge of Integra's desk along with a folder containing the details of last night's engagements. Integra automatically murmured a word of thanks. Her mind was absorbed in the coming month's budget requests. The troop levels were now sufficient, but their mobility was sorely lacking and would limit their usefulness.

"Sir Integra," said Walter.

"Hmmmm."

"Last night's operations were successful, but we did have one casualty. He should be recovered by tonight."

"Go ahead and give him the week off." Integra took a sip of her tea, her mind still considering how much she could get away with requesting from the round table now with the falling vampire population and the increased threat posed by human obesity. She had her own thoughts on how that could be fixed, but the round table would likely be less than receptive to them.

"Excuse my interruption, but I was thinking that you would want to speak with him yourself. He should be resting in his coffin right now."

A frown of concern marred her features. "Alucard was injured? Who was his attacker?"

"I would not like to misspeak. The details are reported in here, and Alucard could probably describe it better himself."

"I see. Has any information been found concerning the matter I mentioned previously?"

"A preliminary report of our findings should arrive later today. But I can tell you that from a note found in the silenced target's remains that it had no more knowledge of this matter than we do. Someone knew we were tracking vampires and suggested that it could find sanctuary at that location. Several more vampires may have turned up there since that night. We are interviewing the property's proprieters, but they appear to be normal. We've set up surveillance at the site."

Integra cradled the tea cup in her hands, staring into the depths of the amber colored liquid. "It's someone who knows how we operate. Is it an insider?"

Walter bowed. "That would appear to be the case, Sir Integra. The new members of the round table all appear to have been properly vetted, but we are making some discreet inquiries into them and their subordinates. We are also currently reviewing all intelligence relating to Vatican movements within England. "

"Thank you, Walter."

Walter bowed again and turned to leave.

"Walter?"

"Yes, Sir Hellsing?"

"When I took over Hellsing after father's death, I couldn't have managed without you and Alucard."

Walter smiled at her. "It has been my honor to serve. Why are you reminiscing over such old trifles?"

Integra thought back to her conversation with Caroline Islands. "Walter, could I assist the investigation by making 'friends' with some of the new knights?"

"It is always good to have many friends," replied Walter. Integra dismissed him and considered what to do next. The thought of spending any extra time with that flighty socialite, Ashcroft, or especially Duke Geoffrey make her feel very slightly ill. She grabbed the report Walter had left on her desk and headed for the basement.

Alucard twisted fretfully in his coffin as he lay in repose. His arm had nearly been ripped off at the shoulder by that shotgun blast. At the initial sting of it he had laughed at his adversary. The panicked vampire had dropped his shells while reloading, managed to load the weapon, and taken aim once again. Now Alucard wasn't laughing. He evaded this shot instead of taking it full on and ended the confrontation at point blank range to the vampire's heart. The wound he was left with was troublesome, but it would heal over the course of the day. At least he'd had that first poorly aimed shot as a warning.

He caught a familiar scent in his chamber, virgin blood and tobacco, and waited a suitably indifferent period of time before shoving aside the lid of his coffin. Integra stood just inside the doorway. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder. The ligaments and muscle had kneaded themselves back together, though it still bled lightly. She let her cigar fall to the floor, stubbed it out underfoot, and sat down at the edge of his coffin to see the wound closer. Her fingers pressed aside the fabric of his coat and traced the ragged line of the wound. He noted her other hand near the gun on her hip that was filled with blessed silver bullets.

"It would make sense to tie your modifications to the bond. Hunting an immortal vampire could be quite a challenge."

He shrugged, causing more blood to well up through the unhealed skin.

"Be more careful."

Alucard grinned at her and leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder. Her hand moved fractionally closer to the weapon. _You couldn't move fast enough if I chose to take you right now._ But Alucard made no threatening moves. He could feel the warmth of her through the layers of her shirt and jacket, and her blood rushing beneath the skin's surface. "Your concern touches me," he said mockingly.

Integra pulled away in annoyance, but stopped just before the door to say, "I am not joking. You are an important part of Hellsing."

Alucard smiled to himself, pulled the coffin lid back over and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

-------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for having me over, I really appreciate this. I was worried I had done something to offend you last time. I have a tendancy to come on too strong to people. Its just that..." Caroline smiled and waived away her own flaws. "These cookies are delicious. I absolutely must have the recipe."

Integra sat across the table from her guest. She had invited Caroline over to tea after some thought. Her observations of the girl had found nothing incriminating: Caroline talked insatiably, was at times so upbeat it was positively sickening, and transparent to a fault. But she did seem to possess a good heart and a willingness to learn. Those two traits would sustain her well enough so long as another crisis didn't come along, and then who know? Perhaps she would surprise everyone with the same courage generations past of Islands had possessed. Sometimes, thought Integra as she recalled General Penwood's final actions, people could surprise you.

"Walter makes them. Do you bake often?"

"Every chance I get! If you saw how much I bake you'd be surprised I don't weight fifty tons by now. But mostly I like to bake for friends and family..." Caroline abruptly choked up, probably reminded of the deaths of her father, brother, and cousin. "...I'm sorry. I've just managed to stick my foot in my own mouth, haven't I?...but let's talk of something more pleasant."

Integra nodded, glad she didn't have to attempt any words of comfort, and glad in general that Caroline could carry on both ends of a conversation. There were only a few years difference between the two of them, but Integra could barely relate to the girl.

"I saw that you've received an invitation to one of Lady Seton's balls. You must tell me what you'll be wearing, because of course you're going," Caroline told Integra, who looked back in disbelief.

"What makes you think that?"

Caroline bounced off of her seat and gave a wobbly but enthusiastic pirouette. "Because it will be fun! You've been stuffed up in this drafty old place, oh but don't get me wrong its really quite nice but it could use a bit more light, for ages and I really think that you should get out and spend some time with people your own age. Because you're not fifty, though maybe you kind of act sixty. You're in your twenties and you're still single, right?"

"I don't think that I..."

"And besides, everyone will be there! Well, almost everyone. Maybe Ashcroft-- but he's kind of an ass, isn't he, so we'll say he definitely won't be there, and definitely Norfolk is coming. I was in to see him yesterday afternoon. Did you know he and my brother played polo together? He was sitting off to your left, I think, so you probably couldn't really tell but he has the most gorgeous eyes. And you're probably set in your ways with the older table people, not that they'd be at this particular party, but I've always felt that its important to have a good relationship outside of work with the people you work with, although in all honesty I haven't actually ever worked before... But you don't have to mingle with any of them if you're not interested. There's plenty of my old classmates that will be there, and I'll introduce you to all the one's worth knowing."

Caroline winked at her, then asked, with a smile on her lips, "So, what will you be wearing?"

Walter was pouring her another cup of tea and politely added, "Sir Integra would do well to know her allies better, especially if it would help her in her duties."

Integra heard the layer of meaning beneath Walter's words and conceded defeat. "What would you suggest that I wear?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

-------------------------------------------------

Walter gave a forced cough.

"Yes, Walter?" asked Integra. Caroline had left several hours ago, but not without promising to send over her own dressmaker the next day so Integra could be fitted in time for Lady Seton's ball. 'You will be absolutely stunning,' Caroline had insisted. Then she had insisted on being present during the consultation. 'Because you haven't had any experience at this, and Walter seems quite nice, but...you said he took care of you growing up? Then I rest my case.' Integra picked at a shirt button and wondered if she should have felt insulted.

"We have some information from our inquiries into your 'friends'. Caroline graduated university with a degree in art history, and has spent most of her time since then travelling around the world: Thailand, Russia, Japan, Brazil, to name a few. She received some tutelage from her father when she was a child in the matter of the family duties, but he later decided that her cousin would inherit before she did and ceased her lessons. The reason for this is up to speculation. From our own observations I would hazard that her temperament did not suit the role."

"If you have time and nothing else has turned up then go into her record in more detail. Who else?"

"James Ashcroft, age 26. He spent only a year at university before he left of his own will. He went into a business venture with some investors and lost a great deal of money. With his father's connections he found a job on the continent working for the same public relations firm that does the Monaco royalty. That was his last post before being called back to London following his father's death. Recently he has made inquiries into vampire lore as well as communicated with a Japanese firm building exoskeletons that aid the elderly. That is not enough to raise suspicions on him since he doesn't have the knowledge necessary to have done this. We will verify what contacts or associates he might have."

"General Norbert has already been thoroughly vetted due to his promotion to succeed General Penwood. Despite betrayal from troops that had given into Millenium's promises, he was able to hold things together at Edinburgh. These last few months have been his first exposure to the supernatural and he holds you and Alucard in greet esteem for the defense of London. He is highly unlikely to have either the ability or the motive to stage an attack on Hellsing."

"The two others have records about as remarkable as Caroline Islands. Duke Geoffrey is a highly regarded playboy. His selection to the round table seems based on the strength of his uncle's tenure rather than any qualities he possesses. The Duke of Norfolk has a clean record. He is well known for his many charitable causes. Except for Norbert all of the aforementioned are on the guest list for that ball you will be attending. I hope you don't mind working during what should otherwise be highly enjoyable evening (Integra hoped Walter was joking). In addition, we have acquired the names of a number of subordinates and are currently looking through them for anything suspicious. We have finished turning through our files on Vatican activities in England for the last few months and have found nothing of note. Sir Integra?" Walter bowed and waited for futher instructions.

"Good work, Walter." Integral eyed the large bundle of papers Walter had presented her with. From the size of the stack it was safe to assume that he had collected detailed information from when each person had lost their first baby tooth to their last tax filings. She hated this waiting game, this blindly groping in the dark and trying to figure out if allies could be trusted. With all the betrayals brought about by Millenium's promises of immortality, she felt like they had already seen a lifetime's worth of it. Well, she wasn't going to sit around and wait to be surprised.

"Walter? Bring me all the old files we have on Hellsing's research, the classified ones. I think its time I brushed up on a few things. Maybe when the time comes we'll have a few surprises for the enemy."

Walter bowed again before leaving to fulfill her command. The smoke from the dying cigar abandoned in the ash tray dissipated into the room. Arthur Hellsing had died before deeply broaching the subject of the various arcane arts her family had used in the past. She hoped that the small part of what he had taught her would come back quickly. Then maybe the rest would be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

-------------------------------------------------

True to her word, Caroline had sent over her dressmaker. The plump woman had taken one look at Integra in her suit and practically had a heart attack. Integra believed it was all feigned and had been quite cross about the woman's hysterics; the whole ordeal had taken more time than was absolutely necessary. Besides, there was nothing wrong with her suits. Integra took great care in how she dressed and all her clothing was tailored to fit her body without being unduly restrictive or embarrassingly provacative. Thankfully Caroline had been there to mediate the ordeal with the neurotic little woman, and now Integra had to admit that she looked quite beautiful. Caroline had talked Integra into a strapless design which showed quite a bit of cleavage and bared her back and shoulders. The full skirt satisfied her modesty but would be a bitch to run in if things went badly. The only area Caroline had not been successful in was convincing Integra not to bring a gun. "Really," she had said crossly, "what do you think you'll need that for? You look simply divine, but I can assure you that everyone there will be quite civilized. There isn't any need at all, and Lady Seton's got plenty of security so its simply rude of you to bring it..." Integra pointed out that she would not visibly be wearing the weapon. The small derringer was securely and intimately strapped to the inner thigh of her left leg with additional ammo on her right. The weapon was small, but the payload-- blessed mercury-filled exploding bullets-- was adequate to finishing off human and vampire alike.

"We're here!" Caroline took in the sick expression on Integra's face and laughed. She grabbed her hand and half dragged her from the car. "Come on, it won't be half as bad as you think."

They approached the grand hall with Caroline chatting amicably about the previous parties she had attended at Lady Seton's manor. The distinguished lady apparently enjoyed her connections and took great pains to cultivate them, especially amongst the young. She had often said that being around young people made her feel more youthful, and for her fifty years of age she was still quite spry (or so the rumors amongst some of the younger gentlemen that attended her parties went).

At the entrance of the hall Caroline stopped to check in with the door man. After checking off their names he had the two great doors opened, stepped into the room and announced loudly, "Her ladyship Caroline Corinthe Islands, and Sir Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing."

Integra was aware of every (nearly every) eye in the room looking directly at them. _Caroline must be pretty well known here..._ There were some quick whispered conversations as she and Caroline passed. Caroline ribbed her. "I really don't think you should be glaring at them like that."

"I'm not glaring."

"I think you are...Ah, Lady Seton. How are you?"

Integra tried to compose her features into a more pleasant expression as the esteemed lady, who had made straight for them the moment they entered the room, beamed at Caroline. Lady Seton gushed effusively at Caroline, feigned hurt that Caroline hadn't kept in touch, inquired into Lady Caroline's current interests, and then Integra found that the true target of her ladyship had not been Caroline-- she had just been the excuse.

"It's so good of you to come Lady Integra (its Sir, Caroline corrected her). This is a completely unexpected surprise, I really wish that Caroline had warned me you were coming ahead of time. I can't think of when I've had a more eligible bachelorette from the gentry here, and it is about time for you to be thinking about that sort of thing, isn't it? Might I add that you look stunning, simply stunning. This little soiree isn't at all worthy of the first time you decide to grace us with your presence. Why, I would have invited Ronald Erwin if I had known you were coming, and , yes, Luke, Vincent, Perry –oh actually, not him. The boy is engaged now, good for him. The boy is an absolute delight... though if you were interested in meeting him I'm sure I could arrange something." Lady Seton paused to give Integra a conspiratorial wink, and Integra found herself uncertain as to what the proper response should be to such a crass invitation.

"Thats very kind of you, but I'm really not interested in...I mean I'm just here with Caroline--"

"Ahhhhh," cut in Lady Seton knowingly. "Well, I had wondered about that. You know, one hears things when you know as many people as I do. I try not to judge a book by its cover of course, or what she wears, but I guess in your case... And you, Lady Caroline, I thought that was just a phase you were going through! But I do commend you. As always your taste is impeccable and your luck enviable. But now, go on, you two go enjoy your evening. Don't let this old lady here bore you...Ah, Gertrude Steiner, if you two will excuse me..."

And with that, the Lady Seton flounced off to speak to another of her dearest, closest friends. Integra felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What just happened?"

Caroline just laughed and hooked her arm firmly though Integra's, steering her towards some drinks. "It won't stick, I promise. Sometimes its just so hard to get a word in with her. Just flirt with a few guys, while I look on jealously, and you won't have a thing to worry about."

Integra delivered a particularly venemous look in Caroline's direction, but it was intercepted by a tow headed man with what she presumed was meant to be dashing stubble. He kissed Caroline's hand passionately, then did the same for Integra as Caroline made introductions. Without further ado he launched into his favorite pass time, trying to impress people (with added gusto for Integra's benefit) with his wealth and stature.

"...My house here in London, you wouldn't believe the damage. But luckily I was okay. Tahiti, you know, with a couple buddies. I came back and just could not believe my eyes. My town house, its a tad bit small for a mansion, but I really prefer staying in LA or Paris which is why I haven't purchased anything larger, was absolutely gutted. The insurance of course has been giving me quite the go, but I've got them coming around. They want to try and get you to give up, right? And they make it all difficult, but see I'm not the type that gives up easily. No, I don't just roll over like that. Incidentally, I really don't understand how London could be attacked and the British forces and intelligence could be caught completely unawares. They were caught sitting on their collective arses with their pants down being serviced, if you ask me. We should have a complete cleaning of house, fire everyone responsible is what I say. But then, I have been going on a bit haven't I? Say, I'm quite parched. Can I get a drink for either of you two ladies?"

"Some Chardonnay," said Caroline.

"Vodka. Straight."

He gave a sweeping bow and departed. Integra took this brief respite to mention to Caroline that she had found an excellent reason for bringing a gun to the festivities.

"Ah. Well, that could be a problem," said Caroline lightly. She noted the lack of humor in Integra's eyes and decided that it really wasn't the time to make any jokes. "I'm sorry Integra. I guess my memories of these parties may have been somewhat rose-colored. I just didn't remember everyone being this narcissistic and self centered. Maybe I've changed? Imagine that. But I'm truly really sorry. I thought this would be fun. We can just go ahead and leave now if you want."

Integra shook her head. If she left without seeing any of the other knights here then this would have been a complete waste of time. "No. It was just him... hopefully, just him. I don't blame you at all. Its just to think that I'm protecting these kind of people..."

"These kind of people? Integra, you're protecting England! That's queen, thats these people, and thats the common people that raise families and go to school and church and just want to live their lives, and they have so many worries already. This is one less thing in their lives to worry about, and you make it possible."

Caroline looked quite earnest as she said all this, and it did make Integra feel better.

"If they're irritating you just ask them to dance. That should shut them up for a bit. Here, I'll show you," advised Caroline. The tow headed man made his return with their drinks, which Caroline took and then handed off to Integra. She grabbed his arm and said excitedly, "Oh, I haven't heard this song in ages. You must dance with me."

She winked at Integra as the two stepped onto the dance floor. Integra was quite relieved, but now also quite alone. She drained the vodka, took a sip of Caroline's Chardonnay, and then made her way around the room. She came across Sir Norfolk who greeted her courteously. The girl hanging off his arm sized Integra up, her eyes narrowing slightly, then allowed a pleasant smile that never quite reached her eyes to slid out across her lips.

"Where do you two know each other from?"

Norfolk patted the girl's arm absently and answered that Integra had been an associate of his fathers. They stayed engaged in conversation for several more minutes, but their topics were constrained due to the of the clingy girl. The song changed and her expression lit up. She declared that she felt like dancing and proceeded to haul Norfolk away.

_That went well._ Integra sat down at a bench near the balcony and sipped Caroline's Chardonnay. The tow headed man was twirling Caroline across the floor, and Integra had to admit that he was an excellent dancer, for all his other faults. As she scanned the hall she caught sight of Lord Ashcroft deeply engrossed in conversation with a strangely dressed man. The man had long black hair, a beard recalling the look of Rasputin, and he wore what appeared to be a moon covered dressing gown. _Maybe he thought he was coming to a costume party?_

"Lady Integra Hellsing! Might I say that you look beautiful this evening."

Integra looked up at the rather inebriated Duke Geoffrey who now approached her. Without waiting for an invitation, he seated himself quite close to her on the bench and grabbed both her hands in an attempt to kiss them simultaneously. Integra twisted her head to try and keep sight of Ashcroft and the other man as they walked through the hall, but was quite suddenly distracted by a hand intimately sliding up her calf.

There was the sound of a bullet entering the chamber and the hammer pulling back. Her overly amorous suitor found himself staring down the barrel of Integra's very unconcealed derringer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

I took a long hiatus from updating this fic. The thing was all done, it was sitting on my computer, but I just wanted to see what people would think of what I had so far. ummm...apparently everyone loves it. Which I don't think is the case. Probably the people that realized it was crap decided not to waste their time writing to tell me what was wrong with it (good thing I have a real job). But among my many pet peeves with fanfics, incomplete stories, particularly of stories that I enjoy, piss me off. So to those people that actually liked what I wrote, here's the last of it.

-------------------------------------------------

Integra sat in the car morosely looking out the window and wishing the whole thing hadn't happened. The alcohol and the pervasive atmosphere of stupidity must have gone to her head. It would have been better if she had listened to Caroline and not brought that gun with her, or that she had reacted in a more civilized manner to his unexpected groping. _Like punching him in the face. _ Integra hoped it didn't come up at the next round table meeting.

Beside her Caroline could not stop laughing and was in fact wiping away tears of mirth from her eyes. Integra had been grateful for Caroline's presence in the hall, when she had marched across the silent and shocked room of party-goers and demanded to know what Geoffrey thought he was doing. She had been grateful for Caroline's quickly whisking her out of the room while loudly complaining about chauvinistic male swine who tried to take advantage of every woman and necessitated nice girls like her having to resort to neanderthal methods to protect themselves. What she was not grateful for right now was Caroline's lack of sobriety about the whole ordeal.

"It wasn't that funny."

Caroline wiped away a tear from her cheek. Between her peals of laughter she tried to regain her breath. Somehow she managed to inarticulate a sentence, "I know, its not, and it definitely was. I do hope you'll be invited back again."

"I wouldn't go."

Caroline smiled. "So long as you know what you're missing. Really, I haven't had this much fun on a night out in ages!"

They had reached the drive to Hellsing HQ. Integra pushed upon the door and climbed out of the car before anyone could offer assistance. She was marching up the stairs of Hellsing when Caroline shouted to her, "I'll come by soon to see how you're doing, okay? Just go and relax. You'll feel better after a hot bath."

"Lady Caroline," Walter greeted her. It had been several days since the unfortunate evening. There had been some brief mention in the tabloids, but they had quickly switched subjects (with help from Ashcroft) when Lady Seton was caught in the course of some inappropriate activities with a young married man half her age. _Who knew she was still so limber,_ Caroline thought jealously. Walter took her umbrella and sodden coat from her and was rewarded to her ever ready smile. She tried in vain to fluff her soggy hair, but it refused, preferring instead to plaster itself in wet clumps to her skull. It didn't matter anyways since she was just visiting Integra and didn't have any other engagements that evening.

"Integra is in the library right now, which is three doors on the left past where you had tea last time. If you like, I can bring up some hot cocoa up straight away. Integra could use a little break-- she's been in there all day."

Caroline gave a little wave as she dashed off around the corner. She hardly ever saw any other help around this place except for Walter, and she wondered whether the poor old man (he looked like he had to be in his 70's), took care of Integra and this great big place all by himself. Integra really needed to get some more help. No offense to Walter, but the place was burying itself beneath a layer of dust. She found the library and pushed open the door only to be greeted by piles of books all stacked on the tables of the library and in many of the chairs. The shelves were all quite full, so either the books had always been piled like this or they had been brought up from somewhere else. As Caroline passed them she noted that a great many of them were hand-written and their pages had turned yellow and delicate with age. No doubt all these books were quite rare and priceless; the Hellsings would do well to digitally archive them and then hermetically seal them all away.

Caroline plucked a book off the top of one stack and carefully opened it up. _Latin? Interesting...what is she up to?_

"Make sure you put that back where you took it from, they're all in chronological order," said Integra from behind a towering stack of books.

"Are you reading all of these? Whatever for? And are they all in latin?" asked an awed Caroline.

Integra came around the table's corner and shook her head. "I would prefer not having to read them all. Just until I find what I'm looking for. Unfortunately I've gone through nearly all of them and I'm pretty sure I won't be finding anything of use. These are merely journals describing or detailing experiments and ideas. It seems that my ancestors had a tradition of passing this knowledge down orally..." Integra's voice trailed away. It was best not to talk of these things to an outsider.

The library door opened and Walter came in with a tray of hot cocoa, marshmallows, and more of his delicious cookies. Caroline looked positively thrilled and helped the aged butler to clear away a little corner of a table and some chairs. She seated herself and flipped open one of the books she had moved aside; this one was in aramaic. "What are you looking for? I minored in several dead languages at university, you know, because I thought they'd help me figure out why all the space aliens quit visiting us, so maybe I could give you a hand? My latin's not bad, but I don't know much in the way of aramaic at all.

"Say, this is about alchemy! Do you actually believe in this sort of stuff? I mean if you think about...okay well if you think about it vampires don't exist so...this actually works then?" Caroline's eyes turned distant, and she absently tapped the book she had picked up against her chin as she thought.

Integra seated herself nearby and picked up one of the mugs. She spoke softly, but still managed to startle Caroline from her reverie, "Yes. These are about alchemy. Why?"

Caroline laughed nervously. "Oh, no, its probably nothing. I was just thinking that I'm pretty sure we had books about alchemy and 'occult' stuff at home when I was growing up. I think we even had some of Newton's writings. I don't know whether they belonged to father, or if they had been there from before, but if you're saying that most of these...journals, right, keep making assumptions then maybe if any of our books aren't just a bunch of tripe you might find them of use."

Integra hesitated, then asked Caroline if she could bring some of these books with her the next time she came around. Walter quietly excused himself to attend to other business.

"Why wait? Let's go now. Walter said that you've been in here all day. I think some fresh air and a drive will do you some good. Besides, you've never been over to my place and I've been here like three times already. What do you say?"

"I..."

"It'll only take like an hour, I promise. Walter will barely know you've gone."

"Yes," said Integra slowly. "Let me just grab a couple of things and I'll meet you downstairs." Integra stepped back behind the table of books that she had been reading and taking notes. _Caroline is a ditzy rich socialite...who knows Latin, Aramaic, keeps books on Alchemy, and has known about the round table since she was a child._ She checked on her gun and ammo, then penned a quick note to Walter which she left on the serving tray. Caroline didn't seem like anything other than a ditzy socialite, but that didn't mean she shouldn't be careful.

The soldier gingerly rolled the corpse over to its back with his foot. It was still warm, and two fresh puncture wounds marred its throat. He put a bullet through its head and continued moving down through the ship. His squad mates advanced behind him. In five minutes Hellsing forces had done a complete sweep of the ship. Several ghouls had been put down and another bloodless corpse taken care of. Alucard watched from the warehouse roof above while sipping on medical blood. He listened to the radio chatter of the troops below. Too slow. The vampires that had crossed over from the continent on this ship had already disembarked before authorities had realized something was wrong and called for Hellsing. They must really be desperate to risk a crossing like this. _Master..._ Alucard heard his fledgeling's call, squeezed the last few drops of blood from the package, then dropped down to join her.

She had followed the scent of the escaped vampires half a mile down the dock to an empty warehouse. The human troops could handle the few ghouls and fresh corpses in the vessel. She crouched outside the doorway, listening. They were in there shuffling around nervously, hiding. She waited till she knew that Alucard had settled himself outside the only other exit to the warehouse to watch, then kicked in the door. Her eyes made out the dark interior and noted that the shuffling and whispers had ceased. She stalked the corridors, rifle in hand, between stacked crates in the direction that she had last heard sounds coming from. Something moved behind her and she whirled about as a vampire leaped through the stacked boxes and knocked her over. Several rounds were released harmlessly into the air, but she knew and her assailant knew the sound would draw the soldiers over. It tried to put her down quickly, not realizing what it was facing, and was surprised to find itself over-powered and pinned to the ground. It was silenced by the butt of her rifle caving in its skull. She put a silver bullet through its heart just to be sure, then moved on.

Several others-- how many had been on the ship?-- were now trying to escape out Alucard's direction. No need to rush. The first priority was to finish sweeping through here and make sure that no one was left inside and no one escaped behind. She turned a corner and looked into the shocked expression of a teenage vampire--no, there was no telling its actual age. _Please_, it mouthed, _you're the same as us. Please, help..._ Seras put a bullet through its heart and moved on.

Outside three vampires burst out of the door that Alucard was watching. He sat on the steps with his back to them as they came out. They slowed in uncertainty; they recognized their kin but couldn't understand being hunted by one of their own. _The new regenerator, on the continent,_ they pleaded to be saved from its purging and served only as snacks for Alucard. He tasted their blood, sipped at their memories of fear and escape, and glorified in the presence of a new enemy.

The drive in Caroline's car to her mansion had been short and punctuated by Caroline's attempts at conversation. Her mansion was palatial in size and she seemed intent on showing Integra every room of it; Integra's hopes for a short visit were crushed.

"You said that..."

"Oh, I know, but just this last thing and then I'll take you down to the library. I think you'll appreciate it."

Integra expected she would find anything more enjoyable than the hall of stuffed exotic animals that Caroline had personally shot. This new hall was lined with historical weapons. There were English ones that had been passed down through the generations of Islands, but also a number of foreign items, both swords and guns, that had been acquired more recently.

"I used to collect things like spoons, butterflies, and shotglasses when I was child, but those are really so common. And there's not much challenge in getting them. But these things here, these are interesting, don't you think so, Integra?"

"Yes. But they're not the reason I came"

The study that Caroline led Integra to was opulently furnished and completely spotless. Caroline plucked an old manuscript off of the top of a stack of books on the desk and passed it over to Integra. The beginning of the book covered things that her father had briefly gone over with her when she was a child. Integra set the book back down on the desk and looked down the spines of the books that were stacked there. It was odd that they had come over looking for these books and they were already sitting out. It was almost as if they had been recently used. Integra reached for the gun in her shoulder holster (also odd, the lack of Caroline's continuous chatter) and turned just in time to see the door to the study swing closed-- locked.

Integra went to the door first-- stupid-- she stumbled back towards the desk with her gaze fixed on the huge bay windows beyond. The air in the room was being pumped full of something. She felt her mind blacking out, pulled the gun out and aimed it at the windows, tried to aim it at the windows...but if she did that then they would break and there would be glass everywhere. And that would be very bad. She felt sure that Walter would be annoyed. It wasn't good to play indoors, she really ought to take it outside.

There had been so many dead ends in their investigations. Ashcroft hated vampires, but his dislike stemmed from the recent events of his father's death at the hands of Millenium created vampires. It didn't give him enough time to have researched and planned this, and their only other lead on how he could have obtained such knowledge had turned out to be false. A simple inquiry to Lady Seton had turned up that the strangely dressed man at the ball was there at her request. He was a modern Rasputin and made his way through life telling people their fortunes. In the end, Walter had kept returning to their profile of Caroline Corinthe Islands. She had been raised alongside her brother and would have taken up the family duties after him, but then when she was thirteen her father adopted her cousin. He scrolled through her school transcripts. The only language she had studied at university was French, so the other languages she knew had either been learned beforehand or on her own in a very short span of time. Walter checked his watch. He should go up soon to see how the two ladies were getting along.

Alucard phased through the wall and came out into the room behind him. The Angel of Death acknowledged his presence silently and without motion.

"It's interesting, on the continent," said Alucard.

Walter took a sip of tea and continued reading through the screen in front of him. "So I've heard, but it doesn't yet concern Hellsing. Besides, its a young regenerator. I recommend giving it some more time."

"Integra is aware of them?"

Walter replied in the affirmative. Since Maxwell's failures the Vatican had stepped up its own internal policing. They had swept through the ranks from cardinal down to alter boy, and then they found themselves a new regenerator. Divine will, they had called it, and now they zealously hunted every living vampire on the continent. Perhaps once they had rid themselves of their own scourge they would come after Dracula himself.

"You're looking thoughtful, Angel of Death."

Walter tapped his finger on the screen in front of him. "Caroline's missing cousin was supposed to have just arrived in the countryside the night London was attacked. The servants there claim he never showed up. They thought that something came up and he decided to stay an extra night in London without informing them. There were a few things today in the library as well that she said... I should go up right now and speak to Integra."

Alucard shook his head. The floor above them was empty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

-------------------------------------------------

Something was bothering Integra. She was supposed to be doing something, or something wasn't finished. She really couldn't remember what it was. She was dozing right now, not sure for how long, but her brain felt so sluggish that it would have been easiest just to fall back into the darkness. Sleeping it off would probably be the best thing to do, because right now trying to think and remember things was just too hard.

"Ah, you're coming around. I was hoping to still be here when you did."

Integra's eyes snapped open and she tried to jerk away from the hand that was gently pushing tendrils of hair from her face. The attempt only made her head pound, and she choked back her desire to vomit. Her wrists and ankles pulled at the manacles that held her bound to the floor.

Caroline smiled kindly at her.

"I didn't give you a tour of this room when you came in. This is where I keep my favorite stuff, the things that were really hard to collect. Oh, but don't worry, I'm not collecting you. Humans are just so common, you know? Almost everyone's got one."

The dank room, more like a long hall, reeked of mildew. At the sides of the hall were many rooms of varied contents encased behind a solid glass-like substance. The least exotic of the many specimens was a nearly white tiger with a mane (a ligre?). Most of the rooms were carefully furnished to their respective inhabitant's tastes. One pen was nearly bare except for a blobby, but vaguely human shaped form huddled in a corner. There were numerous other cages, but Integra couldn't see into them from her current position. She could see Caroline seated beside her with her knees drawn up to her chest. There wasn't a hint of malice in her face, no indication that she thought luring people into her home, gasing them, and tieing them up wasn't normal.

"My first addition to this collection was that hamadryad over there. I found the tree in France and had it transported here. The poor thing nearly died, the shock I think, which would have been really annoying because these days they're not very common. Its all that pollution and human destruction of natural habitats, you know? Now the Wendigo down the hall, that was the first one I got a chance to hunt. Bastards are brutally strong, still can't hold a candle to a vampire, but I'll get into the details of that a little later. The Brownie I've got was the most difficult to get a hold of. You won't find it in any of the cages, I let it wander around and it kept trying to clean the blood away here." Caroline gestured at the magic circle Integra was chained inside of. "It took a while to put down enough of my blood to actually stain the stone. But other than that its quite nice not having to keep so much help on hand. I discovered it in Russia while staying at an old inn. They're awful shy around humans, but if you're quiet you might get a look at it. I'm afraid mine has been a little bit confused ever since... You see, we had such a time capturing it, and eventually we tried..."

Integra interrupted. Her words were slightly slurred and her voice hoarse, but the anger was unmistakable. "You want Alucard."

Caroline's expression glowed despite the interruption; it wasn't often that she had an audience to appreciate her collection, and she quickly warmed to discussing what would soon be her newest acquisition. "Of course. What I have now are toys compared to him. I think having all that power at your beck and call would be...it would be just such a head rush. But look who I'm talking to! I'm really quite surprised that you've never turned. That's the first thing I'm going to do, because otherwise what's the point, right? You go through life, you amass all these things, and then poof, you're gone! At first I thought that I'd study up to be a lich, eventually a demilich, but you saw all those books. I would never have a social life learning all that and then some. I would be an old hag before I ever found immortality."

Caroline paused her stream of words and her expression became distant and dreamy. Her cheeks were rosy red with excitement, and her eyes danced feverishly. She looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"You've betrayed your family and their honor, your country, the round table. And me."

"Oh, don't be like that Integra. Let's not talk about that right now, you're going to make me depressed. I've got a better idea." Caroline's voice dipped on octave lower. "Why don't we have a little fun? Some quality girl time?"

And she moved to straddle Integra. "You're still a virgin, right? Technically, so am I. But I promise, I'm a **very** experienced one. Don't get me wrong, I love the boys, but not so much that I'm willing to take the hard way to immortality. And you..."

Integra was quite helpless as Caroline stroked her body through her clothing, leisurely feeling her stomach and breasts, beginning to rock her hips slightly on Integra's, grinding through their clothing. She leaned in next to Integra's ear and murmured, "You're hot enough that I wouldn't mind going completely gay for you. Or what's that called, monogamous?"

She laughed and began loosening Integra's cravat. She took the cross off and tossed it to the side. And she continued to monologue glibly while Integra's mind raced with thoughts of how to fix this situation and whether it was even possible to get Caroline to shut up, barring ripping her tongue out of her skull (Integra wasn't adverse to that option). Things were just going wrong on so many levels.

"Of course, you know the reason this relationship isn't going to work out?" Caroline pretended to pout. "This whole duty thing is going to keep coming between us, and I just don't like being second to anything. With you, I wouldn't even come in second, would I? Queen, country, family and honor. Your religion. Incidentally, where do you think you'll be going? Heaven or hell? You can tell me, we're best friends, aren't we?"

She kissed Integra's neck, while waiting for a response, and then trailed kisses along the skin exposed by her half opened shirt. Integra tried to ignore the halfway pleasant sensations. Caroline was true to her word and knew precisely what she was doing and how to go about doing it. She chose the temporary distraction of answering Caroline's question. "Thinking about that sort of thing would mean even considering the possibility of giving up. I will never give up. And keeping me alive is your own poor judgement. I promise you won't live long enough to regret it."

Caroline's eyes sparkled in delight. Through Integra's bra she caught her nipple, watched and felt the way Integra's body tensed beneath her. Anger and blush stained her cheeks. Caroline buried her face against Integra's neck and murmured into her ear again. "That's what I love about you, you're so optimistic. But believe me, its not poor judgement. I need you alive, for now, otherwise that bond you've got between you and Alucard will break. And its such a complicated bit of stuff, took your ancestors about a hundred years to do properly, didn't it?, that I'd never put humpty back together again. So until I transfer that bond over to me I plan on taking advantage of having you completely to myself. Awww, sweetie you feel so tense. Here, let me do something about that."

Integra didn't have to force herself not to pay attention. At that moment her thoughts were so far away from what was happening. The bond wasn't broken, but then why couldn't she feel it? It seemed clear enough now that while Caroline was quite bright and ambitious, she just didn't have the patience to do things properly if she thought she saw a shorter path. So long as she achieved her goals, Caroline wasn't too concerned with how she got there. Whatever she had originally used on Alucard must be ridiculously simple, but Integra just hadn't figured it out because she had been looking in the wrong direction. What could send the bond dormant? The counter for it then probably wouldn't take much effort at all. Her eyes widened. She had a pretty good idea of what might do it. If she could just get free now, do something permanent about Caroline, and then find Alucard... _Why don't I just wish for world peace while I'm at it?_ She closed her eyes and willed Alucard to come. A vision of a bearded knight in armor danced behind her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

Cameo appearance of Schrodinger, because I love his furry ears.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ahem." The voice gave another cough.

Caroline blinked in surprise and turned to look at the third party now in the room. He was dressed in rather short shorts and a short sleeve buttoned up shirt, though now bereft of its nazi insignia. He sat cross legged with hands in his lap, head slightly tilted, and cat ears leaning forward.

"Oh... Um, Integra, this is my stray, or possibly outdoor cat. You know how sometimes you feed a stray and then they just keep coming back? Well, I would put him in a room but he keeps getting out somehow. And now, scat cat, can't you see I'm busy?"

Schrodinger smiled and waved at Integra. "I would leave you two alone, but another guest just arrived. I thought you should know Alucard is here."

"I see...That's rather early isn't it? I haven't even sent an invitation yet! At least that will save me a stamp. Where is he right now?"

"Cleaning the guards away from the entrance."

"Good, then we've got a little bit of time." Caroline then handed off a rumpled sheet of paper to Schrodinger, muttered about moving up deadlines, and instructed him to lead Alucard to the ball room and then follow the instructions on the page exactly. She smoothed her own clothing and walked over to an ornate silver mirror. It was oval shaped with an intricate pattern wrought into its metal frame. There was a bag of sand near it, which Caroline also grabbed. She proceeded to position the mirror at Integral's feet and carefully poured the sand out in a pattern around it's base.

After surveying her quickly applied handiwork, she turned her attention back to Integral. "You're quite right that I wouldn't want you alive any moment longer than necessary, but this should keep you around just long enough for me to wrap this all up. This little guy I found in India, have you ever been? Well, its no matter. I imagine it will be rather pleasant as far as deaths go. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to finish, but my schedule seems to have been moved up."

She paused for a moment, kneeling besides Integra. Her smile for once was not the innocent, amused look that frequented her mouth. Her lip twisted upwards in almost a smirk, and her eyes sparkled in sadistic delight. She kissed Integra on the lips, though Integra refused her entry, then said, "I'd set you two somewhere more comfortable, but I need you here for the transferance. But rest assured that thing will still make your death very pleasant. Its the least I could do for my best friend."

Caroline departed and Integra recommenced tugging at her bonds, this time more systematically as she searched for a weakness. They were new chains, not a sign of rust on them, and the heavy pad locks were completely out of reach. The way she was spread out she didn't even have the dignity of rebuttoning her shirt if anyone came to her rescue. The glassy surface of the mirror suddenly turned opaque, and the sand patterned around its base began to glow a dusky blue. Slowly, a face formed in its interior. The bone structure would have been considered classically beautiful, but the small horns on its head and snakelike eyes were probably something more of an acquired taste.

_An incubus._ Integra tried to remember what her father had said about incubi. It had been a long time since one had been seen in this part of the world. They were demons, so somewhat related to vampires, but pulled energy from their victims through sexual intercourse to the point of exhaustion and death. Integra wondered whether this one had been locked up inside of the mirror for a long time. Its body began to come into view, and it pushed its gray hands up through the glass and grasped the edges of the mirror to pull itself out. As it pulled itself through its features morphed. The formerly gray hands become pale skin outside of the mirror. Its head pulled through and changed to gleaming red eyes, long black hair, and sharp pointed teeth. Integra watched as it took on the appearance of Alucard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

(this chapter is short, but this way I get 13 chapters , go lucky 13!)

-------------------------------------------------

Alucard phased out, letting the bullets rip through his insubstantial body, and phased back in when he was near enough to the guard to shove him back into the wall. The man struck it quite a bit harder than Alucard had intended. If he were wrong about this then Integra might be a bit pissed, but since she wasn't his master anymore it shouldn't really be of any concern to him. _I am the No Life King, these are but dogs, meaningless obstacles._ He smiled as he recalled the rather pleasant evening he had spent in Rio. He had ripped through several dozen human soldiers, feasting on their warm blood as he went before impaling all their corpses along the Hotel's drive. There would be nothing different about doing the same here. _She was watching then._ Alucard viciously slammed another soldier who had frozen in place out of here fear into the ground. That time he heard a rather distinctive crack. It sounded rather hollow on the stone floor. _Its different when there's no one to share it with._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

-------------------------------------------------

Integra moaned. She twisted her body and felt the chains at her wrists impeding her movement, the weight over her legs further confined her. Her shirt had been completely unbuttoned and pulled free of her pants, she wasn't quite sure where her cravat had gone, and her bra had been pushed aside. The things were hard enough to get off under normal circumstances, pulling them over chains fastened to the ground wasn't going to happen.

Her Alucard look-alike moaned her name and suckled one of her breasts. Its hands were now on her pants, undoing the zip and slowly pulling them down. _Its not Alucard, its an Incubus, its not...wait, it wouldn't be any better if it were Alucard, _Integra corrected her throughts. _No one does this to Hellsing._

She got just enough leverage and jammed her knee as far up into its crotch as the chains would allow her to move. The demon didn't look the least bit pained, and simply shifted its weight to more effectively pin her down. _I suppose that wouldn't work as well on a demon._

"Just wait master, we'll get to that soon enough." The demon's grin was a perfect toothy emulation of Alucard's.

"You're not Alucard. He'd much rather suck someone's blood than fuck."

The demon gave a low laugh of amusement, pitch perfect to Alucard's laugh. He slid down between her legs where her pants were now quite uselessly bunched up around her calves. "The question, dear master, is what would you rather?"

She didn't have a chance to come up with a retort. The demon's snake-like eyes widened in surprise, its skin began turning grey again, the fangs shrunk away, and it tried desperately to grab hold of something. Its hands slipped insubstantially through her flesh (Integra shivered at the coldness that passed through her), and it was sucked back towards the mirror. For several second it clung at the ornate metal, but then its fingers lost their purchase and the incubus was pulled back to be swallowed up by the blackness. Its howl of rage was cut off by the black surface of the mirror once more returning to normal.

Sweeping up the lines of sand Caroline had deposited around the mirror was a tiny noseless being about a foot tall. It moved briskly along while humming quietly to itself. Integra cleared her throat loudly, startling the fairy creature who looked at her in surprise (what, didn't you notice anything out of the ordinary when you came in?).

"If you're having trouble removing blood stains I've some experience in that area. I can explain and it would be easier for to get these spots if you let me up," Integra said to the brownie.

Caroline ran the words through her head again, perfectly for the third time in a row. Integra was in place, she was prepared, and Alucard was approaching this room. Everything was going perfectly. Not quite according to plan, but Caroline had never really been one to let a perfect plan get in her way. It was more exciting to make it up on the spot. When she had been caught out after that avalanche with the Wendigo hot on their heals, or when she had finally tricked the Brownie into showing itself, or right now when the vampire that had turned London into a sea of blood had entered her home and she had become its new master. That last one hadn't happened yet, but it was only a matter of time.

She leaned on the stair railings, watching the door below where she knew Alucard would soon enter. Everything was perfect, she was soon going to be immortal, she was going to own the most powerful vampire in the world... She wiped her sweaty palms together and began reciting the words in her head for a fourth time.

Alucard ripped another sign off the wall. 'Integral this way' it said, with a bold black arrow pointing 'this' direction. Alucard guessed that there were only a few things that could be in that direction: Integral (unlikely), his enemy, a trap, or any combination of the above.

He rounded the corner and came to a stop.

'Integral in here', said the sign hanging on two wide doors. He reloaded his casull. Integra would have had him march straight in. Whenever someone tried to challenge, tried to force their hand, Integra would want them to walk through the front door, to go straight through them. And they will give Integral back. _She is mine._ Alucard walked forward and kicked the door off the hinges. They exploded inwards in a shower of wooden splinters. He paused in the entryway and looked up at the girl standing at the top of the stairway's landing. He took aim with his casull.

"Where is my Master?"

No one had ever publicly seen Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing in such a state of undress. That state of undress was leaving her shirt untucked, missing her jacket, missing her shoes, and missing the silver cross that normally adorned her cravat. She hadn't had time to find them. The hall with rooms that she had been in had been a modified part of the manor's cellar. Caroline's study was up on the second floor, and it didn't take long for Integra to find a back stairway. On the way to the study she passed through Caroline's armoury collection and acquired one of her displayed rapiers. There were a great many guns on display, but she instead grabbed the first one she could find that had its ammo displayed as well: an old flintlock probably last seriously used in the American civil war. She just hoped that its powder would still be good.

She loaded the weapon as she ran down the hall, thankful that she hadn't run into any guards. They were probably all otherwise occupied. In a short time she reached the study. The book she had first pulled was still lying on the desk where she had dropped it. She holstered the gun in the waist of her pants and balanced the sheathed rapier in the crook of her elbow as she picked up the book. Caroline had definitely handed Integra the book that she herself had last used while formulating how she would 'free' Alucard. Caroline was careless, overconfident, and didn't pay attention to details. Integra shook her head in dissaproval. The text confirmed what Integra already knew from the archives kept at Hellsing. With the groundwork already laid for the bound all that was needed was a catalyst, in this case the exchange of blood. It wouldn't do to have Alucard get any of his blood in her; Integra was not keen on becoming a vampire. She would hold fast to her honor in this life and take what came to her in the next. Those that would trade their uncertainty to remain here forever were fools. Alucard would have to drink her blood to act as the catalyst. It was unlikely that he would protest too hard against this.

As she left she noted that Caroline had discarded Integra's cigars, lighter, and wallet on the stand beside the door. If the girl was this careless then she was either very lucky or exceedingly determined to have survived all that she must have gone through to acquire her collections.

Caroline leaned forward over the balcony and smiled at him. "Alucard, right? I've been dying to meet you. Won't you come in so we can talk?"

_Just a few steps, right on top of that spot and then I'll make you mine._

"No? Well, then I guess we'll just have to talk from here. I don't mind really, I used to fancy that I would join the opera so I'm quite used to projecting my voice."

In answer, Alucard cocked his gun. It was aimed at her heart. "Where is Integral."

Caroline adopted a hurt and expression and continued rambling, "You really needn't worry, she's quite safe with me. I haven't harmed her at all. I think really that this is all a great big misunderstanding. But you know, since she's unlikely to agree to this, and she's not your master anyways, right? Pardon me, for bring that up. It's probably a bit of a sore spot for you. What I'm trying to say is I will make you a trade. Make me a vampire, and you can have her back. Do whatever you please with her, its really not any of my concern. What do you say?"

Alucard kept the gun trained on her, but now he was moving. He slowly walked into the room. Caroline could feel her heart pounding painfully in her chest, one last reminder of mortal life. She wondered what was going through his mind. _One more step, come on vampire, you can summon an army of the dead but you can't take one more bloody step forward?_

There was a moment, at least for Caroline, where the breath of the world seemed to hold still, and then Alucard was on the spot. The words rose out of her of their own accord and blinding light flared from the magic circle Alucard had stepped into. She was light headed and breathless when it ended. Caroline smiled and gestured for Alucard to come up to her. "Servant," she commanded, "come to me."

Alucard laughed rudely. "So you wish to be a vampire, little girl? First, are you a virgin?"

He scented the air as he approached. There was still an overpowering scent of burning rug from that useless spell, but he could pick out the smell of blood. It was a little bit strange, but it wasn't from drugs or disease. No, she was definitely a virgin.

"Next, I have to want to make you a vampire." His mind opened, blocked out the distant chatter, and heard. There were aspects of it that were similar to one's he had known before. It shared a vein in Seras and Integra: a strong will, tenacity, one that would not give up. But just as with her blood something about her mind was off. _Insanity, madness...she could be very interesting._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Conclusion**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

-------------------------------------------------

"I wouldn't bite her, Alucard."

Integra entered at the top of the stairway and looked down at Caroline on them below and Alucard out on the floor. Alucard's eyes took her in. There was guarded fury in her eyes, her lips looked slightly swollen, and she looked ready to kill; she was lovely. He looked at Caroline again with an interested expression and noted the way Integra's frown deepened. He grinned widely and slid his tongue across his lips and canines.

"Alucard," Integra said warningly. He was going to drink Caroline's blood. On some whim just as he had with Seras? But Caroline wouldn't be anything like Seras, she was too selfish and had been consciousless even as a human. "I'll make you a trade."

Alucard had reached Caroline. One hand netted itself in her hair and roughly pulled her head back, exposing the excitedly pulsing vein in her neck. His other arm was looped intimately around her waist and held her tight against his body. The expression on Caroline's face was one of ecstatic triumph. She was going to win. Things were going a little bit out of order, but she could remedy that later, or she could just count herself as part of her collection. It didn't really matter how she did it because she was flexible, and pretty soon she would be immortal and all time till the end of times would belong to her. "What sort of a trade?"

"A taste of my blood for her death. I'll kill her, if you don't mind."

Alucard tilted his head in consideration. His expression stayed smooth and his eyes were hidden behind his glasses. _What sort of choice is that_, sneered Caroline_, he could just as well have my blood now and then drink Integra's blood whenever he feels like it. Although, if he did drink Integra's blood then he would..._ Caroline opened her mouth gleefully to warn him, but Integra had already resumed speaking.

"There's one little catch I should warn you of. You would be my servant again."

Caroline laughed, unable to believe that Integra would admit to that. Was she so stupid? Caroline gloated in her triumph, was in fact already savoring the taste of victory. Who could have imagined it tasted of blood and sweetness? She was thinking now that she had misjudged Integra. She was not proving to be nearly as worthy an adversary as her defeat of Millenium and the Vatican would have indicated. She was nothing without Alucard, even if she had escaped through some fluke. She had not seen through to the real Caroline, she had gotten herself trapped here, and now she was offerring the most powerful vampire in the world servitude. Caroline wrapped her hands around Alucard's neck and in his hair. She arched ner neck seductively and coyly looked up at Alucard through her lashes. "She wants you to heel beneath her hand, to be a slave to her commands. Will you take that...or will you take everything?" she murmured in her most sensuous voice.

There was no smile on Alucards lips, which he licked once more with his tongue. His gaze was directed towards Caroline, though she could not see his eyes. He leaned in close to her neck, murmured back just beneath her ear, "Ah, but you have never experienced being 'beneath' my masters hand," and with that he pulled away and removed Caroline's hands from his neck.

"WHAT!?" Caroline screeched. She reached for Alucard, but he had turned insubstantial and was now kneeling before the ice eyed woman who was now taking aim at Caroline with one of the guns from her own collection. _I can still make this right, I can still fix this,_ Caroline thought feverishly. _Somehow._ She gave her most broken smile to Integra, not her air-headed, happy go lucky socialite smile, but the smile of the innocent girl who was still trying to find her way in the world and had lost all of her family. Tears welled within and her eyes as she gently pleaded, "Integra, please, you know I care for you. Please, I know you don't want to do this..."

Integra's answer was to move the flintlock's stricker to full-cock. _Well, fuck,_ thought Caroline. She turned and tried to make a run for it down the stairs. _Those things aren't easy to aim with, and its a pretty old gun even if I do take flawless care of those. Alucard seems quite content to see how this plays out so if I can just..._ She was now half-way between the stairs and the entrance to the ball room. _Its jammed, hasn't it? Too bad for her I...!_

Caroline felt a lead ball tear through her right knee and fell to the ground hard. She gasped for breath and tears stung her eyes. _I collect so many stupid guns and I never bother to carry one on me? I'm a knight of the round table now, so legally I now can. I probably should after I get out of this. Do I need one if I'm a vampire? _Integra reloaded the weapons as she followed the path Caroline had taken in escape. She leisurely filled the muzzle with more black powder and rammed another lead ball down its length. Caroline pulled herself back to her remaining good leg and did her best to hobble across the floor. _Its fine, this is all going fine. Remember what happened with the Wendigo? Broken arm, broken rib, and internal bleeding. This is just a scratch_. _I can't die, I really can't. If I was supposed to die then I would have already done so before with all that I've been through. I was madefor better things. I am..._ Another ball ripped through her, this time through her left calf. Caroline rolled over on her back to look up at Integra. _Fucking bitch._

"This has been fun, hasn't it Integra?" giggled Caroline. "Really, we must do this again sometime, maybe switch positions? Because to be honest, I kind of prefer being on top."

Integra had halted near Caroline's fallen form, and Alucard hovered nearby, enjoying the spectable. _Next time I'm going for a sweet vampire like that Seras one. She's supposed to be pretty cute and...but okay, right now I'm focusing, getting out of this..._ Integra had slid the empty flintlock in the waist of her pants and chose now to unsheathe the rapier. Caroline didn't know why her hands were sweating so much, or why her stomach felt so strange-- like when an airplane hits a patch of turbulence and seems to drop out from under you. _I didn't mean her any harm. Its not like I could have just asked her. Why doesn't she just...?_ Caroline was still staring in shock as the rapier went through the front of her neck and out the back, stopping when it met the stone floor behind. The blade twisted in her throat, but the sensation of pain was dulling and could do nothing to suspend the disbelief in Caroline's mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Denouement**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

You have reached the end(ish). This last part is a bit more drawn out then it needed to be, but that's because I love AxI, and if you do too then I hope this is a treat for you. After reading and before you leave, I've got some specific questions after the end of the text that I would love for you to have a look at before reviewing me (kind of hoping you were planning on reviewing me, if not I guess you thought it was perfect). If I get constructive criticism about anything being universally hated then I may consider a revision (but I've already spent way more of my vacation on this than I should have ).

Oh, and kids. Smoking is BAD for you and it is not cool, even if Integra does it. Okay?

-------------------------------------------------

"She was interesting," said Alucard.

Integra looked askance at him as she wiped the rapier's blade clean on a handkerchief she had removed from the still warm corpse. "In the same way Millenium was. I hope you didn't get too attached."

From behind she felt an arm encircle her waist. Cold dead breath tickled at her throat and he inhaled deeply the scent of her and the pure vrigin blood which sung beneath the surface of her skin-- and scent of other. Alucard's voice cut through her silent reflections as she gazed with mixed feelings at Caroline. "Someone else has laid hands on my master."

"It doesn't matter. One of them is dead, and the other is confined. I will see to its destruction."

Alucard growled angrily from behind her. He cinched his arm tighter around her waist and used his free hand to tuck the silky strands of her hair away from her neck. He rubbed his gloved fingers against the languidly throbbing vein of her neck before moving that arm in a vise around her chest. Integra closed her eyes and leaned her head back so that her neck was now invitingly exposed. He kissed and licked her neck, not wanting to end his pleasure too soon, and nibbled Integra's ear delicately in hope of stiring as much passion in Integra as he felt now. Her voice carried no inflection as she warned him, "Don't take too much."

He let his fangs sink into the delicate skin of her neck, then drew back, entranced by the blood welling free from the two pricks and turning bright red as the hemoglobin within came into contact with the air. He lapped at it leisurely and watched Integra's expression as the thrall slipped over her. Her lips were slightly parted and he could just barely see the tips of her teeth and tongue. An image came to his mind of how she would look with her own set of fangs. Her blue eyes were half lidded and her checks blush stained. He reveled in the taste of the her sweet Hellsing blood. It had changed since his last taste of it; age and experience had only made the taste richer and more complex-- like wine. The healing effect of his saliva was starting to close the wound and bring her blood to a trickle, but Alucard didn't yet wish to be done. She breathed his name, gasped as his fangs sunk in again and he began slowly sucking at the wound. The fingers of one of her hands twisted into his cravat. There was no warmth to be found in a dead corpse, but Alucard found his own lust raging as an echo and memory of life long past. He used his hands on Integra's body to complement the sensations induced by the thrall. Integra's own thoughts began to intrude in on his. He should probably stop. She would be annoyed with him if he weakened her to much. And he intended to stop, soon...

Integra's mind struggled back to the surface. It felt good, and yet... She recalled her duty and felt her own will rise back up with in her. The instructions she had given earlier were not binding because the bond had still been dormant. She felt Alucard's body tense up as he read the change in her mind, but then he relaxed to the inevitable. She barely recognized the husky sound of her voice, but the command in it was strong and unwavering. "Alucard, that is enough. Close the wound."

Compelled and voluntarily, his lips separated from her neck. He allowed a little more blood to come to the surface of her skin, then tenderly licked it off. He performed these actions as slowly as he could, but eventually, and to his great dissappointment, it ceased bleeding. The Hellsing blood now partially filled his belly and he felt temporarily sated. The rapid intake and outtake of his dead breath on her neck was nearly in time with Integra's own ragged breaths. Maybe in another ten years he might have another taste.

He released her, stepped back and knelt. She turned to look down upon her knight who happily apologized to her, "Forgive my over reaching, my Master."

Integra didn't answer the apology, but he knew she held nothing against him when she gestured towards Caroline and said softly, "She's dead now, but still warm. And she's no less a virgin than she was before..." Integra wondered how 'technically' virgin Caroline had been. "Do as you please."

"As I please?" asked Alucard grinning lecherously. Caroline's body was lifted into the air, nearly to the ceiling, and then a bluntly spiked stake emerged from the ball room floor. Rectum-end first Caroline's corpse was slid down over the 4" diameter stake. Alucard delighted in his master's impassive regard, and in the thoughts she was not forbidding him from seeing. Integra lit up a cigar. She could hear the distant sound of sirens approaching and thought it unlikely that they were merely passing by. An alarm must have been set off or someone outside had heard the strange noises and called. Alucard went to stand behind his master so that he could enjoy his handiwork from the same angle as her. The newly deceased had lost the contents of her bowels and wore an expression of surprise upon her death that was perfectly suited to having the sharp end of the stake protruding from her rouged lips. Alucard smiled and wrapped an arm protectively around his master. With no one there to observe, the gesture was allowed.

Integra lifted her cigar to her lips for another puff but it was intercepted by Alucard who carelessly let it fall to the floor. It smoldered for a few seconds in the carpet, and then he crushed it out underfoot.

"Your Servant can kill ghouls for you, kill vampires, kill dogs, but he cannot help you if you become ill."

"Lung cancer will be the least of my worries."

"There are other ways of releasing stress. I used to collect impaled humans."

Integra smiled slightly at his suggestion and momentarily leaned back against her monster. The sirens had ceased their approach and Integra knew that the police would soon enter. It would be best if she stalled them at the door. "Go home. Have Walter send for Ashcroft. I want to see how he deals with a crisis."

-------------------------------------------------

Story was intended to be manga based. I think its a bit of a frankenstein (manga + my misconceptions + influence by fanfic misconceptions + probably character's anime personalities weaseling in). Good thing I went with engineering instead of writing...looking back on this now more than a year later, I think it sucks. But a couple questions for those of you that care to provide feedback:

1) Do you think I did a good job with the characterizations of Integra, Alucard, Caroline, and Walter?

2) And as far as my original character (Caroline) goes, what did you think of her?

3) What do you think of the story itself (does it sustain the reader's interest, and if not why do you think so?, or why doesn't it work?)?

THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END


End file.
